Charlie and the Later Years
by dragonserpent18
Summary: Charlie has felt a emptiness in his mind. A haunting image makes him wonder. What are the others like now?
1. A Twinge of Curiosity

**Hello everyone! I had a long break, but I am back and better than ever. And now for my next story, the one that everyone's been waiting for, Charlie and the Later Years! Enjoy!**

 **Quick Side Note: To qwertyasd, I did read your suggestion, and I decided to put it on my list of plans. However, I have put out plans ahead of it, so expect it to be delayed.**

 **Chapter 1: A Twinge of Curiosity**

Good day to you all who are listening. My name is Charlie Bucket, and I am the heir to the Wonka Empire. Things in my life used to be rather drab, but for my family and myself, everything has been picking up. Willy Wonka is a fantastic mentor, and I learn so many new things every day. Of course, I do get home-schooled, but then again, seeing the smiles on everyone's faces make it all worthwhile. But then an image keeps popping into my head. It's an image that has plagued me for years. It was like a vision that pestered me, and yet I couldn't look away. I felt like something in my life was missing, and I couldn't figure out what. I knew that image in my head was what kept bugging me. Of course, so I stop tormenting you by not telling you what it is, I will be blunt. The image in my head was the day I first came to the factory.

That's right, and you've probably figured out why it bugged me. Maybe not for the reason you're thinking of, however. It was because of the others. I have never heard anything directly from them, and I was curious to see how they live now. I bet you thought I was feeling about how horrible they were. I used to think that way, but I forgave them years ago. But I digress, for today was my 17th birthday. It was time for celebrating, right? At least, that's what I thought. My parents were busy in town, my grandparents were doing their own thing, and Wonka had work to do. Frankly, I could understand it. Everyone was busy, and they have been this way for the last five years. I actually liked it this way, anyway. I had everything I could ask for. Except one thing...and I intended to speak to Wonka to acquire it.

 **That's the first chapter! I know it's short, but take comfort in knowing that it's a transitional chapter. Stay tuned for what Charlie is looking for, and have a great day!**


	2. Maiden Voyage

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, Maybe it will, maybe not. I really don't know at the moment. To TheIndividualist, well, it will be going in a positive way. To GirlPower54, you'll have to continue reading to find out! :)**

 **Chapter 2: Maiden Voyage**

Finally getting to Wonka's room, I was just about to ask him for a way to travel around for a while. Before I could say anything, Wonka turned around and said, "Ah, good! You're here! I have a mission for you!"

I was rather confused, "You want me for a mission?"

"Yes, and I need you rather busy for a little while, considering you've been in a funk. You always tell me working helps you figure things out."

It is true. I did say that once, but why did he want me busy? That's when it hit me, and so I decided to play along. "Certainly, Mr. Wonka. So what is this mission?"

Mr. Wonka said, "Straight to the point! I admire that. Well, the mission is as follows. It has been five years since your visit, and I wish to find out the status of the other four children. I wish to know how they are physically and mentally. You'll need to track them down, however."

This was the opportunity I was looking for! I took it without hesitation. "I will do that, Mr. Wonka. I take it you have no objection to me visiting them for a while, do you? Something tells me that they might be nice company by now."

Mr. Wonka smirked and answered, "Not at all. Take all the time you need. The private jet is ready to take you whenever you're ready. Good luck, Charlie."

"Heh. Good luck is what I'll need to find them."

Within a couple hours, I had said my goodbyes, prepped my luggage, and boarded. Off to Germany to find the first ticket winner, Augustus Gloop.

I thought it would be fitting to look for him at the Gloop Butchery. Unfortunately, no one was there that was related to Augustus Gloop. Some good luck I had so far.

I decided to take the train to find Augustus through the police station. Maybe someone there could tell me where he is. I sat on a bench and waited for the next train. As I waited, I failed to noticed a muscular teenager, wearing a gray suit and tie, sitting himself next to me.

"I have no luck outside of my hometown," I muttered.

The stranger said to me, "Luck works in other ways, you know."

"Well, I can't say that I'm having a lucky day." I looked up, and the red hair was what tipped me off. "You look familiar..."

He immediately asked, "Charlie? Charlie Bucket? Is that you?"

He knows who I am! "Augustus? Is that you?"

"Yes, Charlie. I'm guessing you are looking for me?"

"That is correct."

"Skip the next train, then. The train after that is what I'm waiting for. We can head to my home together."

 **That's the chapter! Next up, we will see more of Augustus. Stay tuned, and have a great day!**


	3. Fine Wine and Good Humor

**Response Time: To xxCandyLoverxx, thank you, and welcome back! Haven't seen you in a while. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 3: Fine Wine and Good Humor**

"And so, my father didn't realize it, but the pig was still alive! And it was running around in the butchery!"

Both Augustus and I were at his house, drinking a glass of wine, while listening to a few of Augustus' stories. I laughed at the thought of a live pig in a butchery.

"So what did your father do?" I asked with a hint of anticipation on my face.

Augustus continued, "Oh, that's the best part! He walks into our big freezer, and he doesn't come out for a while. When the door opens, there he was holding a rifle! The pig got scared and father used the opportunity to knock it out by using some weird nerve pinch. He put the pig in his truck, drove to the supplier and told the man in charge, 'I know I'm not the most technical-minded, but I believe the pig should not be alive when you bring it to me!'"

I hit my fist repeatedly on the table while laughing really hard. I asked Augustus, "Why was he hiding a rifle in the freezer?"

Augustus chuckled and said, "I don't know!"

We both laughed until our insides hurt. I then remembered something and said, "I am here looking for you for a reason. Mr. Wonka has asked me to check up on you and the others to find how you all are mentally and physically. Of course, by looking at you, I can see you are physically fit and of sound mind."

"Indeed," He replied. "It has been a while since I was so...portly. When I got home, I realized I wouldn't have fallen into the river if I didn't lose my balance; which only happened because I was overweight. I had an epiphany to become fit. I work out, I eat well, and I go to school without shame. I work in the butchery, and someday, I will be the head of it. My mother said she's never been prouder."

I said, "That's great news. So where are your parents?"

He answered, "They're having a night on the town. Things have been working well for us, and you seem to be doing very well yourself. I called my parents while on the train here, and they insist that you stay the night before you make your way to England."

"Oh no, I possibly couldn't," I responded.

But Augustus convinced me, "Now, Charlie, you are company. We insist that you stay in the guest room to sleep. It is rather late."

"True," I replied. Augustus poured more wine into his glass and into mine. We raised our glasses as I made a toast, "A toast to lifelong friendship!" We clinked our glass and drank the whole thing down. "So tell me another story, if you please."

"Okay, so there was this one time where we found this pig..."

The next morning, I woke up and packed up again. As I was leaving, Augustus said to me, "So long Charlie! I cannot confirm exactly where Veruca is, but I can confirm she is still in England. Be sure to stop by again sometime!"

"I'll do that!" I said as I head back to the train to make my way to the jet.

A few minutes after I left, Augustus heard the phone ring. He answered, "Oh, Mr. Wonka! Yes, he came by, and he just left! He's going to see Veruca next. What? Oh no, he doesn't suspect anything! I can guarantee he's going to love it! I will make my way there right away!"

 **That's the chapter! Next he will be visiting Veruca, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	4. Fancy!

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, Thank you! I respect the compliment. To Sonny April, I know it's going a bit too fast, but I intended it to be kind of a short story. Just a little fun project I intended. To JOHNHAMMOND1993, You'll find out. :) On with the story!**

 **Chapter 4: Fancy!**

I've never been to this part of England, but looking over from the jet windows made it quite a beautiful view. After landing, I walked to the financial district. I figured the best way to find Veruca was her father. I didn't need any luck here. Walking to a news stand, I saw a gigantic headline, and it definitely indicated what I was looking for. It read...

 **Salt Empire Grows Exponentially to the Point of Expansion! Jobs Increase!**

I knew there was only one Salt family I knew of, so I asked the man reading it, "Splendid title. I happen to be looking for the Salts. Would you be able to point me in the right direction?"

The man looked at me for a second, but then did a double take. "I know you, mate! You're THE Charlie Bucket!"

I was flattered, and a little embarrassed, but I responded back. "Yes, I am. But please, I don't consider myself a celebrity."

The man got embarrassed as well, and answered, "Right, right. You wish to know of the Salts. Their mansion is a few miles north of here. I shall hail a taxi for you to get you there."

I replied, "Thank you. I greatly appreciate it." Within minutes the taxi arrived, and the man gave the driver the directions. It was nice driving around and seeing the town. It gave me the opportunity to really have a few minutes of peace. It wasn't long until we approached the imposing chateau.

I rang the bell next to the door, and let me tell you, they have the most intimidating bell I've ever heard. It was "God, Save the Queen" with an orchestra and vocals. I've never before been baffled by what people do with their money: until today. When the door opened, a beautiful, curly-haired girl wearing a exquisite white dress appeared. I could have done without the accessories because they made her look like a swan. I decided to speak first, "Hello, Veruca."

Veruca hugged me and said, "Hello, Charlie. I've been waiting for you."

 **That's the chapter! I've decided to make transitional chapters between visits, and make visits longer. So Sonny, your wish will come true! Stay tuned and have a great day!**


	5. Tea Time

**Response Time: To Sonny April, no more waiting for you! To mattTheWriter072, I'll give it the best I got! To JOHNHAMMOND1993, you'll see within the story. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 5: Tea Time**

"You are just in time for tea!" Veruca excitedly said. I giggled a little, prompting her to ask, "What is so funny?"

I answered, "Tea? I may be British, but I hate tea. What is after tea? Crumpets?"

Veruca glared and said, "No. Scones."

I realized how rude I was being, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so rude. I guess I'll have water, though."

We sat at a table, where there was already tea set. I watched her as she went to fetch a glass of water herself. She said to me, "I know what you're thinking. I bet you are thinking, 'Why didn't I ask my butler to do so for me?' Frankly, I do not wish to bother him. He's done so much for me."

"Sounds like you've grown since I met you," I replied.

"I can't believe how much of a rotten little shit I was. I did some growing up that day. My father and I kept bathing for days until the stink finally went away. The next day, he brought me to his business. He made me his secretary, since he had none. I learned responsibility and hard work. I started doing things myself, and damned if I didn't work my arse off there."

"Well, I'm certainly glad you are doing much better."

Veruca answered, "I certainly am. I have my daddy to thank for it. I feel so much better to be part of something, just like you are. I patched things up with the others, and the same goes for Mr. Willy Wonka himself. I'm guessing he sent you here to check up on me?"

I put my glass down and said, "Well, I may have been sent here for that initial purpose, but I thought to myself that you and the others might be delightful company, so I figured it would be customary to visit."

"And I am certainly glad that you are here for that. Things have been looking good for you, huh?"

I answered, "Things have been great, but I've been rather lonely lately. I've been looking forward to seeing all of you for that reason, I suppose."

Veruca said to me, "For the record, I've been looking forward to seeing you again, as well. I get lonely myself. But, at least you have a friend to talk to anytime."

I replied, "I guess so. Thank you, Veruca."

While continuing the visit, Veruca got a phone call. "I'm sorry, but I have to take that." She went into the other room, and answered. "Hello? Oh, Mr. Wonka, it's you. Yes, he's here. He doesn't know about it, and he hasn't asked about it. I'd imagine he will, but it's best that I distract him. Thank you for calling, and notify Violet that he'll be arriving by Saturday. Goodbye, and I will be there."

She came back and asked, "Now, where were we?"

"You were talking about us talking together. At least, I think so."

"Well, shall we do something else? Like watch the telly?"

"I guess that would be okay." We sat and watched the news. We both talked about what we saw, and it was like having a nice, normal conversation. It felt like having a great friend to talk to. It was really enjoyable, to say the least.

 **That's the chapter! This chapter is being released early today, so I hope you like it. Stay tuned for more, and have a great day!**


	6. Concert and a Party, pt 1

**To Sonny April, you will find a little bit for this chapter. To Tessa, thank you, and I will! To mattTheWriter072, I wanted to make this a feel-good story, in that manner. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 6: Concert and a Party, part 1**

The next morning, I woke up to be greeted by Veruca's butler. "Good morning, Master Charles. I thought it would be best to pack up for you, so you don't miss your flight. Breakfast is downstairs, and Miss Veruca is waiting for you."

"Thank you very much, sir." I walked downstairs to see Veruca was wearing a robe and cooking breakfast. She looked at me and smiled. "I'm impressed, Veruca. May I ask who taught you?"

"My butler," She replied. "Do you know how to cook?"

"Of course," I said. "Everyone in my family knows how to cook. We take very good care of ourselves. Mind if I help out?" She hand me an apron and I assisted her in cooking. We had a lovely meal.

"I hope you are in the mood for music," she said with a smile.

I was a little confused, "I love music, but why do you ask?"

"Because you will be attending a concert when you see Violet. I told her you'd be coming soon. So I think you'd best be off."

After finishing, I picked up my luggage, gave Veruca a hug goodbye, and was on my way. I flew over to Atlanta, Georgia, where I knew I would find Violet Beauregarde. I managed to track down her house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Violet's mother.

"Well, if it isn't Charlie Bucket! How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Doing very well. I came to see Violet, but I can't really figure out anything about these concerts. I'm rather lost."

Violet's mother replied, "Well, she is a hip-hop dancer now. She is part of a famous group called the Cerulean Scorpions. See, her blue skin went away, but her flexibility didn't. She retired from athleticism and is now a wonderful dancer. The thing is, she's been inviting the others to her concerts as V.I.P's, but none have ever shown up."

I felt a little bad about that, but I've been actively working. Never had time for a vacation. "Well, I'll be attending. When does it start?"

"6:45."

I gasped. It was 6:15 right now! I had to get there fast! "How do I get there?"

Her mother said, "Just head down the street that way, and head through the park. You'll get there in time." I ran as fast as I could. I followed the street and arrived at the park. I headed to a building that had a stage inside.

I walked inside and stated my name to the ticket-taker. "Charlie Bucket, eh? Violet said you'd be here. Here's your access pass, and I'll show you to your V.I.P seat." This was going to be exciting. I get to see a concert!


	7. Concert and a Party, pt 2

**Response Time: To mattTheWriter072, just you wait.**

 **Sidenote: I'm releasing this early due to me being busy for a long while.**

 **Chapter 7: Concert and a Party, part 2**

It was only a minute left until the show was to begin. I looked around and thought about how well Violet's done for herself. Everyone was cheering and screaming the Cerulean Scorpions' name over and over. Is this what it's like at a concert? I guess it was natural that it was this way. Suddenly, the lights went dark, which made everyone scream louder. The stage's lights went on, and a man came on stage. He said to the crowd, "Greetings, Scorpion Fans! Are we having a good time?" The crowd screamed, so the man said to the crowd, "Wonderful! Before I begin, I'd like to welcome a special guest. Everyone put your hands together for Mr. Charlie Bucket!" The light shone on me, and everyone around me clapped. I didn't know what to do, so I just smiled and waved to everyone. The light went back to the man onstage, and he said, "Now, allow me to roll call! **EDDIE! SASHA! ROB! EMMA! JAKE! and lastly, VIOLET!** "

The members jumped out one by one, ending with Violet. She immediately spotted me, winked and blew a kiss at me. She was absolutely beautiful. I did not know what was up with me. Her blonde hair shone throughout the stage, her eye shadow brought an alluring look to her forest green eyes. Her short shorts were sexy as hell. Her black tank top and gold chains accented the outfit perfectly. And dare I say it, her hat made her look crunk! I cannot believe I just said that! Was I attracted to her? Or was the heat of the concert air getting to me? Either way, I didn't give a damn. I was here to enjoy the music, no matter how sexy Violet was.

The music started, and Violet along with the other girls started doing these flips along with some fascinating moves they most likely improvised. There was even break dancing. Violet pulled off the most insane windmill I've ever seen. The only other person who could accomplish that was Mr. Willy Wonka himself! (What? You didn't think a man with a pimp cane couldn't pull off some sick tricks, did you?) There were back flips, breaking, the whole works! The thing that distracted me was Violet. Every body roll told me she knew how to work it! I started to stop making sense in my head! Every opportunity she got, she would look at me and bite her lip. If she was attempting to seduce me, it was working. When the show ended, I clapped. I never really was into hip-hop, but if I could see her again, I would be into it.

I walked backstage, and there was Violet. She ran up and hugged me. It felt weird, both of our bodies touching. It wasn't a bad thing, mind you. "So you finally came, huh Charlie?"

"I apologize I never saw you perform before. You were phenomenal!"

"Thanks!" She enthusiastically responded. "Do you maybe want to talk someplace more private?" I nodded, and she said, "Follow me."

This was the part that will embarrass me forever. We were walking down this dark hall, and no one was around. I didn't realize it at first, but I suddenly started staring at her butt. I couldn't help it, it was just there. She suddenly stopped and turned to see me. I looked up and tried to smile innocently, but she didn't get mad. She asked me, "Like what you see?"

I got nervous. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been doing that."

She kept walking and said, "But I want you to. I'm trying to seduce you."

"I'm sorry?" I didn't understand what she meant.

She opened the door, and we were at a room with a bed and a bathroom. I immediately figured out what she was implying. She closed the door and explained, "This is a room for anyone who feels like crashing. I'm not leaving until tomorrow evening, so we can have this room all to ourselves."

We sat down, and I asked her, "So how have you been?"

She answered, "Well, I stopped chewing gum, for starters. I retired from competing, but I bet my mother told you that. I got a huge attitude adjustment, thanks to a therapist I'm seeing. I auditioned to be a part of this dance group because I could do things they couldn't. Plus, I was blue, so I was a shoe-in." She giggled before continuing, "The day after I got the job, the blue skin was gone! They let me stay, though, so I was happy. I love dancing, I really don't care about the fame or the money. Don't get me wrong, I get paid very well. I could give Veruca a run for her money, pun intended. But, I feel lonely sometimes."

I felt her pain. "Anything I can do?"

Violet smiled and said, "Well, I get to this point where I don't have a relationship, and all the guys in my group are taken. I just wish there was someone I could be intimate with. I know this is weird, but would you help me out on that? I won't hold it against you if you say no."

I said, "If no one's going to bother us, I guess I will."

She walked to the bathroom and said, "I'm going to go take a shower. If you want, you can join me." I followed her in.

 **That's the chapter! Next up will be Mike, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	8. Meeting with Mike

**Response Time: This is for everyone (except for TheIndividualist). I am crazy, but I am not insane. I meant to make a big joke out of this, but you guys actually think I'm serious. Frankly, I'm rather impressed that I managed to trick you all, but I'm rather sad that you think I would do something so low. However, I can't say I blame you, so I apologize if I made you all feel that way. It was not my intention at all. Now, I will release this chapter now, so you may or may not be seeing a new chapter tomorrow. Depends on my mood, really. On with the- oh hell with it, let's just go.**

 **Chapter 8: Meeting with Mike**

I walked up to Violet with a towel in my hand. "Violet?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"You forgot your towel. I'm going to be waiting so we can talk some more."

"Ok." I waited for a while, and after a half an hour, she came back out, fully dressed. I got right down to saying it.

"Violet, I really have to say no. Frankly, I can't think of things working out like this. For one thing, we hardly know each other. I'll be the first to admit, I wasn't in a complete state of mind. Maybe the way you were dancing was getting to me. Secondly, we are friends. Nothing more. This isn't a harem or something- I just said another word I wouldn't normally say. Why do I keep doing that?"

"I don't know. Maybe the author is just inserting himself in the story. Which surprisingly is not a sexual euphemism."

"Huh?"

"I know we aren't trying to form a relationship. I shouldn't have asked you about that at all. For one thing, I don't really have almost all of my cards in a deck, which is also not a sexual euphemism. I'm sorry," Violet replied.

"It's alright. Now I need to get some sleep. I'll be leaving rather early."

"I understand. I hope you have fun seeing Mike again." She left the room and used the phone. "Hello, Mr. Wonka. Yes, he is leaving in the morning. I understand. I'll have to reschedule, but I think I can do that. Don't worry, I'm pretty certain I can do that. Thank you Mr. Wonka."

The next morning, I woke up on time and said my goodbyes. Something was telling me I was a little odd last night, but I'm certain I'll forget about it later. I was on my flight. I thought to myself, wondering Mike was going to be the same or still 2-dimensional. I got off, and navigated my way around Denver.

My first instinct was to check around anything video-game related. I checked the time, and I saw there was a video game tournament going on. I walked in the building, and there was Mike, dominating every opponent. I wasn't at all surprised, but I was surprised that he was indeed normal. It was about an hour before it was over, and there he was with first place. I walked to him and said, "Well, can't say that brain of yours has atrophied."

He looked for a second and then said, "Charlie! Chuck! C-meister! Chucky the Evil Puppet! Chuckles!"

"Don't call me Chuckles."

"Sorry, but dude! It has been forever! Let's chat and have a bite, because I'm starving!"

 **That is the chapter. Again, I may or may not have a new chapter tomorrow. There is a good chance I will, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	9. Crazy But Fun

**Response Time: To Sonny April, to be fair, if I were to do that, do you think I would have made you wait? I'm not mad, I'm just disappointed no one gave me the benefit of the doubt. But let's all just put this mess all behind us, shall we? Also, cringy? Nah. Insane? Absolutely. To mattTheWriter072 and the Individualist, It's okay. And thank you both. I feel much better. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 9: Crazy but Fun**

So, meeting up with Mike was weird. Then again, considering what happened the other day, this feels normal in comparison. For instance, we got to a diner, and we got to his "favorite table." We found some people sitting in it, and he seemed to have a history with the smart-asses. He started hissing like a snake, and they started freaking out and bolted. We sat at the table and waited for a server. Within seconds, she arrived in time.

"Hello, my name is Danielle, and I will be your server. There used to be a bunch of jocks in letter jackets with their girlfriends, but considering you are sitting here, I can figure it out from there. Do I have that right, Mike?"

Mike enthusiastically said, "Why yes indeed, Legs."

Danielle replied, "Don't call me Legs. Might I interest you boys in a drink?"

I answered, "Just water, please."

Mike also said, "I'll have the same. Thanks, Legs."

Danielle left, and I asked Mike, "Legs? And what was with the hissing earlier?"

Mike explained, "Those are funny stories. You see, those jocks are from my class, and they always picked on me, especially when I was paper-thin. Of course, then I got stronger. One time, they tried to pick a fight with me, and I bit one of them so hard, he bled. People call me 'Viper' now because of it. One hiss, and they run, scared shitless. And as for the Legs, Danielle has great legs. That's really it. But she's really pretending to act like she doesn't like it. In about a minute, she's going to whisper in my ear to meet her in the storage closet. We're going to make out, and she's going to show off her legs. Just you watch."

Danielle came back, and we ordered our food. Danielle did exactly what he said. She whispered in his ear, and Mike said to me, "Apparently, they have some electrical I need to fix. My job is with fixing machinery and robotics. I like to do maintenance here when I'm off the clock. I'll be back soon." I nodded and Mike got up. He looked back and winked at me, which gave me the hint.

The food arrived in minutes, as well as Mike did. "Despite the false pretenses, I really do have that job, and I really do maintenance off the clock here. See, I live a great life. My parents are the best now. They spend time with me, they help me out, and I help them. I have the best girlfriend with the best legs. To top it all off, no one picks on me, and for once in my life, I feel loved."

I held up my glass and said, "I must say, you are crazy, but fun. I'm glad you are having a good life. Here's to a lifelong camaraderie!"

"I'll drink to that!" we clinked our glasses just like I did at Augustus'. "Incidentally, I need to use the phone. I'll be right back." He walked to the phone and said, "Everything is going as planned, Mr. Wonka. He is certainly going to be surprised. I know, and I'll be there. Can I bring my girlfriend? I promise I won't call her Legs. Thank you. I'll see you in 2 days. Goodbye."

He came back and said, "I arranged for you to stay at my place. I've got a place of my own, and it's great! You'll love it! Now, I will pay for the-"

I interrupted, "No, no, no! I am going to pay for the meal. I live a good life, too. Don't worry, this one's on me." I payed and said, "Now, what's this place of yours like?"

 **That's the chapter! I was in a good mood, so I thought I'd send out this one. The finale is in two days, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	10. It's a New Day

**Response Time: To Sonny April, I can only sum it up with one face: 0_0. Also, legs. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 10: It's a New Day**

The next morning, I woke up after a night of playing video games with Mike. He brought me to the airport along with his girlfriend, Danielle. I said my goodbyes and I flew on the jet. Many questions were in my mind. Why did Wonka want me so busy? I pretended to know, but I really don't. Why did everyone seem fine, and had patched things up with Mr. Wonka? It was as if he knew they were fine, he just wanted me to be out of the factory. Within minutes, I was in the air, and looking at the sky. The clouds were so puffy, and I felt like I was at peace. I decided to forget about it until I arrived.

"Enjoying your flight, Mr. Bucket?" I heard over the intercom. The pilot was speaking to me, so I picked up the jet's phone.

"It's a beautiful day, and I think I'm doing just fine."

The intercom resounded. "I hear we are having good weather back at home."

"Good, that's something I can look forward to." I put down the phone. "It's a new day," I said before taking a rest.

The flight was over, and there was the factory before me. But I chose not to go in just yet. I took a walk in the park, and sat on a bench. I enjoyed every sight around me. Yet, I still felt a little confused. Normally, I would enjoy days like this. The sun was out, the air was warm. It was a rare day to see, and it was enjoyable. But I still had that empty feeling. I knew what the others were like, but it wasn't enough. Was I truly cut out for my business? What was I talking about? I knew being the heir to Wonka was a role I was born to play. I decided to walk to the factory.

There it was, a tall building, filled with more than anyone could desire. I opened the door, opened the curtain, before greeted with, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHARLIE!"

There was everyone. Augustus, Veruca, Violet, Mike, Danielle, mom, dad, my grandparents, and Mr. Wonka. I was utterly surprised. But the first thing I did was put a smile on my face.

 **That's the chapter! The whole thing was Charlie's birthday surprise. The finale is tomorrow, so stay tuned and have a great day!**


	11. Celebrating

**Response Time: To TheIndividualist, thank you for saying so. To xxCandyloverxx, Don't forget the "legs!" On with the finale!**

 **Chapter 11: Celebrating**

"So you wanted me to go out there so you could plan this, huh?"

Violet said, "Mr. Wonka contacted all of us in hopes of having a reunion. He brought me here to cure my skin affliction at least a couple weeks ago, and I helped arrange this whole thing. All Wonka had to do was get you of the factory for a while."

Mr. Wonka explained, "I realized your 17th birthday was coming up, so I decided that it would be the perfect time. Of course, we would have done this a lot sooner, but you wanted to visit for some time. So I let you, and went more extravagant for the party with the extra time."

Mike nudged me on the shoulder and said, "And it was a good time, wasn't it, Chuckles?"

"Don't call me Chuckles."

Danielle said, "Even though we just met, I am delighted to attend this party, Mr. Bucket."

"Now," Grandpa Joe asked, "Shall we head inside the Chocolate Room?" We walked through the hallway and arrived at the tiny door. The way to the Chocolate Room opened, and I saw all the decorations.

The room was glorious. It had balloons floating everywhere, the pipes had ribbons and streamers attached, Raspberry Kites had "Happy Birthday, Charlie!" on their tails. Mr. Wonka's face was telling me that this was the extravagance that he mentioned, but I loved it. It was the kind of thing I liked. The Oompa-Loompas ran out into position to sing a song...

 _"_ **Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop,**

 **A great young man among this group,**

 **Augustus Gloop, so cool and bold,**

 **tough as an ox with a heart of gold.**

 **"Listen close, and listen hard,**

 **be a person like Violet Beauregarde.**

 **This gentle girl, she's grown so strong,**

 **she's a wonderful woman all day long."**

 **"Veruca Salt, she's rather cute,**

 **has an honorable persona to boot,**

 **and she will learn as this song ends,**

 **she has the support of her friends."**

 **"Regarding, little Mike Teavee,**

 **who's kind of still a mite crazy, (a mite crazy)**

 **Will simply have to wait and see**

 **just how loved that he can be.**

 **We know he will...**

 **It's plain as day."**

 **"Charlie Bucket, Charlie Bucket,**

 **he's a man that everyone loves to meet,**

 **Charlie Bucket, Charlie Bucket,**

 **he's a genius who just can't be beat,**

 **A nice man and invention wiz,**

 **the best darn guy who ever lived,**

 **Charlie Bucket, here he is!"**

Fireworks went off, and accidentally set some grass on fire. Wonka grabbed a fire extinguisher, yelling, "Why does this keep happening?"

We laughed as I said, "Thank you for all this. I really appreciate it. Let's celebrate!"

And that's how this whole thing came to be.

 **That's the finale! Well, now for an announcement! The Chocolatier is my next story, but it won't be on the Charlie and the Chocolate Factory section. It will be on the Batman section of Fanfiction. It will be a story about a villain obsessed with Willy Wonka and will gather criminals to act as his gang of "Ticket Holders." It will be released on February 6th. After that, I will be writing a sequel to A Second Chance that Sonny April and I wrote. Stay tuned for these, and have a great day!**


End file.
